


Something New

by ladygray99



Series: Something New [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cage, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Flogging, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Spanking, ball stretching, male chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries something new with Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

It had started with handcuffs. More specifically it had started with Peter getting tired of Neal picking the locks on cuffs, even during sex, just to show off. Peter's solution was mittens. Made of black leather they bound Neal's hands into fists and locked at the wrist. Neal had ranted about them but never actually said no.

After that was the gag because Neal just couldn't keep his mouth shut, even under orders. It wasn't a run of the mill gag. It looked more like a large butt plug attached to a leather strap. The plug filled Neal's mouth, just tickling the back of his throat and the strap buckled and locked behind his head.

Then there was the day Peter found Neal playing with himself during one of their weekends. Neal had been very apologetic and taking his fifty lashes quietly with tears in his eyes but if Peter knew one thing about Neal it was that he was bad with temptation. Peter was rather fond of his solution. A cock cage chastity device made of two simple pieces of solid pewter that locked together. It didn't just prevent ejaculation but all erections and could be worn for days if necessary.

The first time Peter locked it around Neal's cock he knew from then on it would simply be a matter of seeing how far he could take Neal, and in how many ways.

Peter pulled on his leather groves. They were rough with the thick seams on the outside. He fully intended on ruining them but not quite yet. He then picked up a ridding crop with a wide head. He touched it to Neal's bound fists that were attached to a heavy chain above his head.

He ran the crop down Neal's arms to his face. He caressed Neal's cheeks and the edges of the gag. Neal went cross-eyed trying to follow it. He let the crop slid down Neal's neck and over the collar that was just a little bit too tight so every time Neal tried to swallow around the bulb in his mouth it was a struggle.

He tapped the ridding crop against Neal's right nipple, sending the weight attached to the screw clamps swinging. Peter wished he could pierce those weighted nipples but Neal had said no and meant it.

Peter sent the weights on each nipple swinging before tracing the crop down Neal's abs that became more defined each weekend they spent like this, until he reached Neal's metal caged cock. Peter had slipped it on Neal as soon as the last case was wrapped up Friday afternoon. That's had been 51 hours earlier. Neal didn't complain. If anything the cage made him oddly passive sending his mind instantly into a lightly submissive space. Peter wished he could keep it on Neal all the time like the anklet but it would be hard to explain to security when the metal detectors went off and they strip searched him.

Peter nudged Neal's balls sending the weights attached to them swinging. Neal tried to move his hips to counter the swing. Peter let the crop crack against Neal's balls. Neal knew better.

Peter bent a little and lightly smacked the bottom of Neal's feet. He was on his tiptoes, his legs spread wide with a heavy spreader bar but the best bit were a pair of little booties Peter had found. They were black, locked around the ankle and had no traction to speak of. The more Neal bent his toes into the floor trying to steady himself the more he twisted about on the chain.

Peter smiled and gave Neal a push. Neal swung, the weights on his balls swung, as did the weights on his nipples. Neal's muscles rippled as he tried to steady himself. Peter took a seat just out of Neal's line of sight and watched. He wanted Neal to relax. He wanted Neal to hold completely still of one minute. Every minute he squirmed on the chain equalled a strike he'd get later. Not that Neal knew that.

Peter adjusted himself a little but he was only half hard. He was in no rush. He'd fucked Neal a half dozen times in the last two days and had been sucked off just as many.

Each time he'd fucked Neal's ass he'd put in a slightly larger plug to force Neal to hold that cum. Each time he'd cum in Neal's mouth he'd make Neal earn the right to swallow by holding that cum for minutes or sometimes hours.

Peter checked his watch. Twenty three minutes it had taken for Neal to simply relax and hang there, just breathing.

Peter went over to the bed where everything else was laid out. He picked up a thick blue scarf. “I'm going to blindfold you now Neal. I will not leave this room but you don’t need to know or think about what is happening next. You must simply accept it as it occurs. Neal nodded. Peter pressed the cloth over Neal's eyes and tied it around the back.

Neal instantly started twisting his head around. “And don't strain yourself listening. I'll stuff your ears with cotton and wrap an elastic bandage around your head.” Neal stilled. Peter gave him another push and watched as Neal wracked up another fourteen minutes twisting about.

Peter picked up a flogger from the bed. The straps were thin and would sting but not put down that deep ache.

Peter raised his arm. Thirty seven strikes later Neal's ass and thighs were candy stripped a bright red. Neal was moaning behind his gag and Peter could see his cock trying to swell through the bars of its thick metal cage. It was impossible of course and his attempted erection settled back down as he fought for his balance once again.

Peter through aside the flogger and tugged on Neal's nipples sending him twisting again. They would be purple by morning. They weren't the only part of Neal Peter wanted to see purple.

Peter picked up a paddle. It was heavy oak, hand crafted and sanded smooth. He stepped in close to Neal's body and put one gloved hand firmly on the back of Neal's neck to steady him. He dropped the other one with the paddle to Neal's ass. Neal's body jumped and Peter could see him try to swallow.

“Every place you sit is going to be purple by the time I'm done and I have every intention of making sure you spend lots of time at your desk.” Peter dropped his arm again and again carefully judging even coverage as Neal's plump perfect ass went a deeper red. Peter also made sure to strike the base of the latest plug every few strokes. Soon Neal's hips were jerking back trying to catch the paddle against the plug.

Peter stopped and roughly yanked at Neal's balls. “No. I know you don't always understand that word but you have got to be the biggest ass slut in New York and I say when it gets fucked.”

Neal nodded. Peter pressed his fingers to the side of Neal's neck. Even through the thick leather he could feel Neal's pulse racing. He carefully rubbed the small of Neal's back until his pulse and breathing settled down.

He also made a mental note to see if it was possible to get one of those hospital pulse/O2 monitors second hand. They could make things interesting.

Peter looked over Neal's ass. It was a nice dark red but his thighs were already clearing up. Peter knew what was next and Neal probably did too. He tapped all the little weights on Neal's body then picked a strap of leather off the bed. That's all it was, a wide strip of heavy, well worn, black leather.

Peter wrapped it around his hand few times then started above Neal's left knee. The crack was louder than anything before and it echoed around the room. Neal managed a high whimper even through the gag but Peter didn't stop. Methodically he worked his way up Neal's left thigh, across his ass and down his right. Neal's flesh went fully purple. It would be black by morning. The skin was raw and developing welts in places.

Peter ran the rough leather of his hands across Neal's ass. He could feel the heat radiating and hear Neal sucking the air through his nose.

“Now that's what your ass should look like all the time. It looks so damn fuckable.” Neal tried to wiggle it a bit. Tricky with his legs spread. Mostly he just sent the weights on his balls swinging. Peter gave Neal's ass a slap. “Such a god damn slut. You'd just take anyone or anything up there wouldn't you? Maybe I should make some calls. How about Jones? Should I call him and let him take a nice long ride on your ass? He couldn't cum in it of course. That's just for me. But I'd let him spray across your face. Make you leave it there.” Neal's body rippled and twisted. Peter gave him another spank. “Slut.”

Peter finally gave in and gave his own cock a quick stroke. Normally he'd be pounding Neal into next Thursday by this point but he had something else planed.

“Don't worry, keep being a good boy and I'll fuck that desperate little hole of yours before I'm done.”

Peter watched as Neal tried to relax. He picked up the jumbo sized bottle of lube and hoped it would be enough. He started slicking up his gloves. When the lube was starting to soak into the leather he yanked the most recent plug from Neal's ass. Cum and some residual lube ran out. Neal's hole stayed open.

“God, look at that.” Peter hissed into Neal's ear. “You're just wet and open like a pussy. Is that want it really is? You know real men can ejaculate. Spray cum across a room. You can't can you? Unless I say so. You might as well be a girl. That might as well just be another piece of cunt.” Neal shivered. Peter pulled Neal's collar. “Is that what you are? My cunt? My boy cunt?” Neal nodded. Peter just hummed and roughly shoved two of his still gloved fingers into Neal's ass.

Neal bucked and whimpered and twisted. Peter ignored it and just slowly worked those two fingers in and out. When Neal was truly loose he pulled out his fingers and squeezed some lube directly into Neal's hole then went back in with three.

Peter took his time. Neal squirmed thinking he was being prepared for a fucking. Peter squeezed some more lube into the palm of his hand. “Neal. You may, for once in your life, want to hold still. I'm going to fist you now.”

Neal froze. Peter waited for a few seconds. Even like this Neal had a panic signal. It didn't come. Peter went back in with three fingers then slowly added his pinky. He crouched down so he could watch Neal's hole stretch wider than it ever had before. He twisted his hand slowly and listened to Neal breathe. Then he tucked in his thumb and as slowly as possibly pushed in.

Peter watched in awe as Neal's ass tightened around his wrist. He could feel Neal pulse around his hand. “Oh Neal, that slutty, greedy, beautiful little boy cunt of yours his holding my whole hand. It's magnificent.” Peter twisted his hand and Neal jerked. Peter froze and waited for the panic signal but it didn't come. Peter twisted his hand back the other way. Neal jerked again and tried pushing back onto Peter's arm.

“I said hold still and I mean it.”

Peter began moving his arm back and forth. Not much. A half an inch at most but with each movement Neal's body jerked and rippled and clenched around Peter's hand and wrist. A high-pitched whine was developing behind the gag. Peter sped up just a little Neal's head snapped back, his body bowing against its restraints and he lifted himself from the floor for a moment by his exhausted arms.

Then he went limp. “Neal, move something if you're still conscious.”

It was a few seconds then Neal nodded his head a little. “Good. I'm going to pull my hand out now.”

Peter took his time just going in little back and forth movements as Neal once again stretched over the widest part of his hand. He quickly wiped the glove on a white cloth and checked for blood. Then he wiped as much of Neal as he could and did the same. Neal's hole was still gaping open and red around the edges but nothing seemed too damaged.

He unlocked the leg spreaders first. Neal tried to pull his legs together but whimpered halfway through. Peter took off the ball weights next then the nipple clamps. Neal screamed behind his gag as each clamp was removed. Peter sucked hard on each nipple bringing the blood back in that much faster.

He undid the gag next. Neal worked his jaw and tried to swallow his own spit but was smart enough to not talk.

“I'm undoing your arms next. Try to catch yourself as much as possible.”

Neal nodded and Peter pulled the quick release pin. Neal's arms dropped like pieces of lead and his legs only barely managed to hold him. Peter guided Neal to the bed where he quickly collapsed onto his side.

He looked Neal over and decided to leave on the blindfold, collar, mittens and booties for now.

“You've been very good Neal. I'm going to let you out of your cage. I'm even going to let you cum while I'm in you.”

Neal smiled but moved nothing else.

Peter undid the lock and slid the metal cage from Neal's cock. It didn't instantly spring to life but Peter wasn't worried. He spooned himself behind Neal and slid in. It was possibly the easiest fuck he had ever experienced. Neal was wet and loose. There was no resistance and his abused flesh was radiating a fiery heat. “Oh your ass does feel like a cunt. A wet, stretched, well used cunt.” Neal pressed back.

Peter reached around and took Neal's cock gently in hand. It lay still as Peter rocked his hips. He carefully massaged the glands around the tip and it started to expand. Neal moaned softly and Peter started to stroke the cock in his hand. He kept his strokes in time with his easy thrusts and soon Neal was fully hard a collection of nearly musical whimpers and moans falling from his lips.

Peter tossed a leg over Neal’s hip and upped the pace. Neal hissed slightly as Peter rubbed against his ass but still pushed back looking for more. Soon they were in sync until Peter twisted his hips aiming a more down and to the side.

Neal froze then shuddered and clamped down around Peter’s cock as much as he could. A small cry slipped from his throat. Peter stopped and carefully milked as much cum from Neal’s neglected cock as possible catching most of it in his hand. Then he brought his hand to Neal’s lips. Even blindfolded Neal’s tongue darted out and found its mark cleaning Peter’s hand with small, delicate licks.

When Peter decided his hand was clean enough he started again, working into Neal’s limp pliant body. He loved taking Neal this way. Neal hummed a little under his breath fully aware of every stroke. Neal squeezed his ass and Peter decided he’d tried enough of his own patience. With three more hard thrusts he wrapped his arms around Neal and emptied into him. It always felt like dropping his load into an abyss. It left his head spinning and his eyes heavy. He stayed like that for a long time, his cock in Neal’s ass and his face buried in Neal’s hair.

He felt Neal shift a little but didn’t try to pull away.

“Do you want to say something?”

Neal shifted a little more and squeezed a bit around Peter’s softening cock. “Could you scratch the top of my right ear, please?”

Peter chucked. Watching Neal try to scratch with the mittens was always amusing. It made him look like Satchmo. But Neal had been good so Peter carefully scratched at Neal’s ear until he let out a long sigh.

Peter reached across Neal to the nightstand and grabbed a ring of small keys. He unlocked the mittens and slipped them from Neal’s hands. He watched as Neal carefully flexed each finger then cracked his knuckles.

“That’ll give you arthritis.”

“Urban myth.”

“We’ll see.”

Neal wiggled his ass a little and Peter slowly pulled himself out. Neal was a mess of cum and lube and he was tempted to leave it there to dry on for the rest of the night but they had an early start in the morning and Neal was enough of a shower hog on normal days.

Peter kissed the back of Neal’s neck. “You’re a mess. I’m going to grab a washcloth to clean us up.”

Despite having his hands free Neal hadn’t removed the blindfold. “Thank you. Peter?”

“Yes?”

“That was amazing.”

Peter grinned knowing Neal couldn’t see but could probably guess. “Well we’ll have to try it again some time soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> The chastity device Neal is in can be seen [here](http://www.tickleberry.co.uk/p/male-chastity/sentinel-male-chastity-device/chs022.html). REALLY NOT SAFE FOR WORK! (but a kind of neat site if you’re into those kinds of things.)


End file.
